Dreams Into Nightmares
by YinndYang
Summary: On their way to the northern water tribe katara has a dream about her last day with her mother.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short fanfiction kinda that I had to divide into 4 chapters.

enjoy! this takes place sometime on their way to the north pole

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DREAMS** into NIGHTMARES

**CHAPTER 1**

"We should camp here for the night." Aang called out as he landed Appa. They have been traveling all day to the north pole and there was only just few more days until they arrive..

"I'm so excited! I finally will learn waterbending!" Katara said excited as she got off of Appa.

"Me too!" Aang agreed. "I just hope it wont take long getting there."

"Well I don't want you two to think I'm not excited about this as well but I would be more excited if I got some sleep!" Sokka shouted. He was very exhausted from traveling.

"Sorry Sokka." Aang apologize.

"He's right we should get some sleep." Katara whispered as she got in her sleeping bag.

**Katara's Dream**

"Mom! Mom!" shouted 8 year old Katara to her mother. "Look! I'm bending it! I'm bending the water!" Katara was lifting the water up from a small bowl, but only a little bit came up.

"Good Katara! Keep practicing and you'll be able to get the water higher!" her mother said giving Katara a hug and kiss. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know, I think he is still outside." Katara said pointing to the door.

"Sokka knows better than to be outside when a storm is coming in. I'll go get him." she stepped outside seeing her 9 year old son just standing catching snowflakes with his tongue.

"Sokka. Hunny, what are you doing?" his mother said with a little laugh.

"Mom?" Sokka asked catching the flakes with his glove." why are the snowflakes black?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sokka pulled his arm out with the black snow flakes in his hand.

"Sut? but how can there be--" she paused herself and turned to the ocean view where she then saw fire nation navy ship's approaching. "Sokka come inside!" his mother commanded as she grabbed his hand.

They got inside seeing Katara still playing with the water. Their mom peeked outside and saw people running around, afraid, and worring for their children. Katara and Sokka began to hear screams, which scared the them. Outside of the window the sky began to turn black and the ground was now a mushy muddy blackish color.

"Mom? What's going on?" Sokka asked.

"Mom? What's happening?" Katara asked running to her mother.

Their mom turned to face her children, whom she loved with all her life. "My children." she began. "once I leave here I want you two to hide. Do you remember where your father and I took you penguin sledding?"

"Yes." both Sokka and Katara answered together.

"Hide there! your father or myself will come to get you. No matter what the circumstance are you will not leave that spot. You understand?" she told them calmly.

"Yes mom." Sokka and Katara answered as their eyes were filling with fear and tears.

"Alright. I love you both so much and I'm so proud of you. But before I leave Katara sweety I wanted you to have my necklace. It belonged to your gran-gran then me and now I pass it to you. Take good care of it."

Katara couldn't speak. she was completly in tears.

"Mom?" Sokka asked wanting to know what the would get.

"This was your father's boomerang. He wanted to give it to you on your 16th birthday, but I think you might need it today." she handed him the boomerang.

"Thanks mom." Sokka said.

"Sokka, Katara where is your father?" their mother asked.

"Katara knows!" Sokka quickly answered.

"Katara sweety? Where is your father?" she asked calmly, but katara couldn't answer cause she couldn't stop crying. "Please katara." she said rasing her voice.

"With Bato. They wanted to show Gran-gran somthing." Katara finally answered.

"Your grandmother is out there?! Ok I'm going to get them and I'll send your grandma to stay with you."

"Mom what about you?" sokka asked.

"After I find your father I'll join you. Make sure your not followed. Sokka watch your sister while you up there." she gave them one last kiss and hug them ran out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I kinda dragged a bit. I'm just trying to get the point out to everyone. So if anyone doesnt get it right now whats going on is that the fire nation is invading.


	2. Chapter 2

**DREAMS** into NIGHTMARES

**chapter 2**

The children watched their mother exit their home. Katara and Sokka stood quietly for a moment.

"ok Katara, let's go." Sokka said.

"I can't. I'm scared." Katara cried as she grabbed his hand tightly.

"We'll be safe I promise. Mom told me to make sure nothing would happen to you. And that's what im gonna do." Sokka lead Katara and ran to the hiding spot where they sat quietly.

MEANWHILE on board of the fire nation ship

"Sir?" one solider asked.

"Yes? And there better be a good reason you are interrupting me." the admiral answered.

"We will be docking what are your orders?"

"Destroy everything, take their food and blankets. Destroy all of the homes. Kill the leaders. "

"What about the people?"

"Only kill the ones in the way. No prisoner's."

"yes sir."

**back with sokka and katara**

katara was still crying her eyes out and holding her mothers necklace in her hands.

"Want me to put it on you?" sokka asked quietly.

"Please." katara whispered and nodded.

He got up putting it around her neck. "There. Wow Katara you look just like mom." sokka said trying to make her smile.

**the last moments of their mom.**

After running, leaving her children behind in her home, she quickly had to find her husband. The fire nation ships docked and many people began running and screaming desperately trying to hide their children. Most where to young to run themselves. The fire nation solider's were scaring the people and they destroyed everything. It was too crowned, and there wasn't a lot of room to move around. Many people were trampled, and many painful cries filled the air.

"That was not funny you two!" Gran-gran said to Hakoda and Bato as they returned home.

"You should have seen the look on your face Kana!" Bato retorted laughing.

"What's going on?" Hakoda asked seeing the women people in his tribe running and screaming away from the fire nation with their kids while the men tried to fight. "I need to find my family."

"Isn't that your wife?" Bato asked pointing to her.

They all turned to see it was his wife trying to get to them, but as she ran she was accidently pushed and knocked down a fire nation solider as she fell.

"You water tribe peasant!" the solider cried. "You'll pay for that!"

**back once again with katara and sokka**

A few minutes later they heard screams that made Katara's eye's water again. Then the sound of fire and water blast's filled the air. The two were scared and didn't know what to do. Then their life's change forever. A painful scream covered all the nosie then to silence. It was their mother. Katara and Sokka knew it was her yell of pain because they have heard it before. Both held each other tightly and cried. A light snow began to fall, and got colder. The fire nation ships were gone and out of sight, but no one came to get them. So they waited. A while later the storm took in.

"Sokka, I think we should go!" Katara yelled to over the storm.

"Mom said she was going to get us!" Sokka cried.

So they stayed until something or someone began to appear.

"Sokka what's that?" Katara asked.

"It could be fire nation!" Sokka replied.

"What if it's mom?"

"I don't know."

The figure came closer. Then another one came up behind.

Sorry. I didn't like the ending a bit. And I tried editing it to make it better, but that's for all of you to decide right?


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! Yay!**

**DREAMS** into NIGHTMARES

**chapter 3**

"Sokka! There's two now!" Katara yelled. "I'm really scared now!"

"Wait! That kinda looks like dad." Sokka said squinting his eyes.

"And what if it's not?" Katara asked.

"Then...Then we'll run."

Both ducked down trying to hide, but because of the coldness against their bodies both fell asleep until one of the figures tapped Sokka's shoulder.

"Ahh!!!"Sokka yelled.

"Sokka calm down. Where's your sister?"the figure asked.

"Bato? Bato! Where's dad?" Sokka asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first get your sister." Bato instructed.

Katara was ice cold and looked very pale.

"Bato did you find them?" The other figure asked in a tired voice.

"Aw Kana, you didn't have to come with me all the way up here. Ican take care of them." Bato complained.

"These are _my_ grandchildren! I have all the right to see if they are still alive." Gran-Gran said.

They started heading down the mountain, Bato carried Katara and Sokka's hand was being held by his grandmother.

"Bato?...where's...my...mom and dad...are they..." frozen Katara stuttered to say until she was interrupted by Bato.

"Your father is fine and your mother well...we aren't sure yet."

They got to their village a few minute's later. Everything was a mess. Blood on the ground Things burnt, fire nation helmets lying on the ground. Then there was some people looking at Katara and Sokka tragically and with sadden eyes.

"where are we going?" Sokka asked looking at the people.

"The healer's." Bato replied.

"Why?"

"You'll see when we get there."

They finally got to a tent with people ,including their father, was waiting outside.

"Dad!" Sokka shouted running to him.

"Son, I see your mother gave you the boomerang I got for you. She was a very smart to give it to you now.." Hakoda said.

"Dad?" sleepy Katara asked.

"Katara ." their father hugged her then looked amazed when he saw the necklace around her neck. " Katara, your necklace?"

"Mom gave it to me before she told us to hide."

"Come with me." their father Hakoda said in tears. "There is something you should now know."

So after this is one more chap. I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

DREAMS into NIGHTMARES

CHAPTER 4

Sokka, and Katara followed behind Hakoda as they went inside the tent where they saw their mom lying on a rug with many bandages all over her small body. Her beautiful face was now pale with ugly scratches. Then a moment later, which seemed like an hour to Katara, the healer put a long white cloth over her head down to her legs. She was dead and the children knew and began to cry.

"Who did this to her?" Katara asked with anger in her voice.

"A firebender. Right before she found me. She was badly wounded and couldn't speak. That's why it took a while for Bato to find you two." Hakoda answered with sorrow in his tone.

"Dad? Please tell me she's ok!" Sokka begged.

"I'm sorry but she's gone but is still alive in our spirits."

"No! She's alive! She cant!" Katara yelled running out of the tent to the far edge of the village."she cant...no." Katara whispered to herself. She grabbed her necklace and held it in her hands. "You're here mom. Aren't you?."

"she is Katara." her father said coming up behind her. "She is in each one of us in a different way." he put the necklace back on her neck. "You just have to find it and she'll always be there. Like when people see you they think of her. You are a child version of your mom. You bring her alive when people look at you and your personality. You have her spirit of life." he gave her a kiss on the check the both headed back.

"Dad?" Katara asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks."

He smiled. "Just don't cry so much anymore. You need to be strong."

"But I miss her. So when I miss her I cant cry?"

"It's not that you cant cry. it's just that her spirit can rest if you don't."

"I don't understand."

"When my grandpa was dying he told me this :

'_When I come to the end of the road,_

_and the sun has set for me,_

_I want no rights in a gloom filled room,_

_why cry for a soul set free._

_Miss me a little- but not to long._

_and not with your head bowed low,_

_remember the love that we once shared._

_Miss me- but let me go,_

_for this is a journey we all must take,_

_and we each must go alone._

_It's all part of the master's plan,_

_a step on the road home._

_When you are lonely and sick of heart,_

_go to the friends we know,_

_and bury your sorrows in doing good deeds._

_Miss me-but let me go.'_

Now I want you to remember that, Katara."

"I love you daddy. I'm sorry." Katara hugged him. "But dad will I ever see her again?"

"One day we will all be together as one family. Don't let your hope's down. She is always smiling. Down on you."

everything began to fade.

"Katara? Katara are you ok?" a familar voice asked.

She opened her eye's. "it was a dream?" she asked her self.

"Are you ok? You where crying."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bad dream about my mom." she turned to the face. It was Aang.

"Katara you always comfort me now I want to do the same." Aang said holding onto her hand.

"Thanks aang."

They both hugged she layed down to sleep and felt aang lay next to her wrapping his arm over her. She didn't pull away, instead she held his hand again and whispered to him "thank you."

She kept thinking of her dream. She missed her family, but was grateful that 3 members are with her at that moment, sokka, aang, and her mom.

Later that night before resting her head she recited the poem her father told her in her head.

"Miss me-but let me go." she whispered then shut her eyes.

**The end!!!!!**

The poem I used is called _'miss me -but let me go'. _I didn't write it. It was used at my grandma's funeral. I don't know who exactly wrote it, but it's my favorite. Thanks for reading!


End file.
